


Write a Lonely Soldier

by betterrecieved



Series: Tumblr Tiny Fics [46]
Category: Spartacus: Vengeance
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-31
Updated: 2014-03-31
Packaged: 2018-01-17 16:06:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 311
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1393855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/betterrecieved/pseuds/betterrecieved
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chadara's gaydar is broken.  From venomedvein's prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Write a Lonely Soldier

**Author's Note:**

  * For [venomedveins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/venomedveins/gifts).



"I am called Chadara," simpers golden-haired house-slave, seen often in company of small fiery-eyed delicious Tiberius. "I have seen you stare often in my direction."

Agron grunts dismissively, takes swig of wine as he turns his head to seek out Tiberius’ form in crowd of revelers, yet house-slave is insistent.

"I see you have no woman," golden-hair purrs. 

Agron watches her from corner of his eye, wishing only to avoid further discourse. “And will yet have none,” he shrugs. ”I am -“

Before sentence can be completed, Agron’s head whips round to see golden-head’s breasts, suddenly exposed and looming closer to his arm. Speechless, he takes step backward, but breasts follow prey as if single-minded in their assault on his senses.

"You stare as if one entranced," laughs golden. 

Agron stares as if animal caught in trap. Behind him is high villa wall, before him twin predators.

"I do not -" Agron begins. He lifts hands to move woman from sight, wracks mind to find way of moving small woman without causing harm. But all Agron has known is how to cause harm, so his hands hang useless in air between them.

"You are leader among men, I see," woman says, taking blessed step backward. But she has mistaken Agron’s evasive movement for encouragement and dress begins to slip down further on her body.

Agron’s knees buckle beneath him, his stomach twists in knots. 

"I have left leader of men weak in knees," golden smiles. 

Just as woman’s pubic hair threatens to appear before his eyes, Agron summons reserve of strength gained upon arena sands. “I do not lie with women” he croaks.

"Ah." And blonde woman turns away, irritated.

Then into view comes long-haired kohl-eyed bored-looking beauty. Agron’s head turns fast enough that his neck creaks, and behind him comes tinkle of laughter.

"Pity. All this time he was staring at Tiberius."


End file.
